


Never Leaving

by SlightlyObsessedwithStories



Series: Corrupted Steven Fics [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Corrupted Steven Universe, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlightlyObsessedwithStories/pseuds/SlightlyObsessedwithStories
Summary: Connie keeps an eye on Steven.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: Corrupted Steven Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545733
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	Never Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by rahafwabas' [comic on corrupted Steven and Connie](https://rahafwabas.tumblr.com/post/189699484505/some-doodle-comic) on tumblr. Check it out!

When Connie received a call from Steven, she didn't expect it, especially with how busy he was lately, but she was happy to answer.

When she heard Pearl's voice on the other end though, she went from being confused to being worried and planning on seeing Steven pretty quick.

* * *

Steven didn't do this. He couldn't- he couldn't possibly do something like _this._

But she was staring at the wreckage _,_ Little Homeworld was attacked, buildings were crumbling, gems shaking and huddled together. No one was cracked or shattered, thankfully, but it was done.

Months of building trust and a safe haven for gems here on Earth—crushed by what they think was a monster.

The scared gems could only describe in horror as crystal gems tried to wrangle the monstrous gem. No one has seen anything as towering, as destructive as this dark pink beast.

A single roar made a crater in the ground surrounding it, footsteps made the ground tremble beneath its claws, and its long spiked tail helped with the destruction.

They attacked with all their might, at first they tried to hurt or damage it with their weapons, but even though the attacks damaged it. It only made the creature angrier.

It used its long crystalline horns to charge through and break some of the crystal buildings, some gems' forms were stabbed during its rampage. They still haven't reformed.

The three fused into Alexandrite and managed to throw the creature into the forest, just far enough that it didn't came back.

* * *

Only Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl knew the true nature of it and that's only after they attacked him. Only after he was tired and beaten. They found Steven in the center of a giant crater and he slowly turned back, every agonizing shout, every tear shed, they heard and saw it all.

He turned back to human, mostly human anyway. He loss consciousness as soon as he got back to his original size.

They argued amongst themselves, they didn't know what to do with Steven.

"He wasn't like _this._ "

"He would _never_ hurt anyone."

"How and why did he even get corrupted?!"

Everyone was shouting at each other, Pearl was sobbing and asking what could've happened to him, Amethyst couldn't even say that _that creature_ was even Steven, and Garnet wasn't there, Ruby and Sapphire were. One trying to comfort the other who wished they saw this future coming.

They stopped when they heard him groan, he was about to sit up straight, but he became unconscious once more.

They didn't know what to do next, he could turn back, they couldn't risk him possibly losing control again.

They didn't _want_ to do this to him, but even they didn't know what he would do when he wakes up.

* * *

Connie reached the front door of the beach house, she took a deep breath and braced herself for what's she's about to see.

Pearl may have told her what happened, but that didn't prepare Connie for what she saw.

Steven was in a makeshift cage, he was facing the wall when she entered. She didn't really see what was different until she saw the long dark pink tail covered with spikes traveling down his spine.

She was about to go near him when her cellphone rang, it was Pearl.

Connie turned around and answered the phone, "Yes?"

Pearl kept reminding her about watching him, Connie could only listen as she talked about Steven like he was some animal.

"He's dangerous, don't go near him." 

_"Please_ be careful, Connie. I don't want you to get hurt."

"We'll be back soon, just keep an eye on him."

Even Connie can sense that Steven knows he's being talked about, so she cut the conversation short, "Don't worry, Pearl. Yeah...I will keep my eye on him."

She ended the call and his gravelly voice tried to reassure her, "Connie, I am _fine._ "

She turns to see him, but it was only for a second before she looked away.

_"Nothing_ is wrong with me."

He had small horns on his head, blotches of pink on his skin, he had claws, and his teeth were sharper.

She stepped closer to the cage and made another attempt to face him, it's still Steven, she should have nothing to worry about.

His arms were holding the bars while looking at her, he had a sharp toothy grin saying, "It's a gem thing."

"I can _fix_ it, just _let me out._ "

Why is he lying? An effect of corruption, maybe? Is he still the Steven she knows?

She couldn't even look him in the eyes as she apologized, "I'm sorry Steven. I can't-"

**"LET ME OUT!"**

He was snarling at her, eyes pitch black with pupils glowing a bright pink as he shook the bars in rage, screaming at her.

None of this is Steven, this wasn't the boy she met years ago, this wasn't the person who shielded her from harm. This was-

No. She isn't finishing that thought.

She got even closer to his cage, tears were starting to fall as he stared at her with nothing but hate.

"Steven, _please_ calm down-"

She got too close, and suffered the consequences.

It was a swift movement of his claws on her face. She didn't react fast enough.

She stumbled back and clutched her right eye, she can feel it on her hands and see the streaks of crimson on them.

He kept screaming like a caged animal. Honestly, he _was_ one at this point.

The first friend she ever had, the first person who stood up for her, the first person she loved.

He's _gone._ Mind lost to corruption.

Connie opened her other eye and saw a tear fall near a familiar pink bracelet.

The day she met him, the moment he came into her life. She had the some of the most amazing adventures with him. He had been with her in the bottom of the sea, snowy forests, and even space itself.

She seen him at his best, determined to help the corrupted gems, risking to hurt himself just so he could save some people's lives, and he never gave up on other people, other gems.

He always gave them a chance. Even when it seemed that it was hopeless for them to change, he still gave them love and patience.

And now he's at _his_ lowest point.

Connie stood up, a bit shaky, but she faced him. Even as he growled at her, practically foaming at the mouth.

"Steven, it's going to be _okay._ "

He may be lost somewhere in his mind right now, but she'll get to him. She won't give up on Steven. Not now, not when he needs it the most.

" _I_ am here. _I_ will never leave you."

It could just be her eye playing tricks, but she swore she saw a bit of recognition in his eyes as he calmed down.

She's never leaving his side as he never gave up on anyone who needed help.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments! :)


End file.
